The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 20
The Black Bread Pirates have gained a few new crewmates. The Ryunai Pirates, which consist of Ryunai Mako, Ryunai Benji, and their pet tiger Torawr. Jera has also returned. The Ryunais start moving their stuff off of their ship and onto the Bread Bowl. Mako, however, has drifted off to sleep and is dreaming about his childhood. He dreams about one day 12 years ago, when he was reading the paper and saw a picture of Roronoa Zoro. Mako: "Dad! Dad! Look! It's Pirate Hunter Zoro! I'm gonna be just like him some day! I'm ''gonna be the world's greatest swordsman, then I'm gonna beat Zoro." Babo: "Hahaha if you say so, Mako, but you might want to learn how to use a sword before you say you're going to be the best." Mako: "Oh yeah! I need to learn. I'm gonna go to Mr. Sukimoji's store and get a sword." Babo: "You have money?" Mako: ".....can I have some money?" Babo: "Haha sure you can." ''Mako runs over to the Sukimoji Sword Shop, a store down the road from their house. It is owned by an old man who has been living on the island for about 50 years. Mako: "Mr. Sukimoji! Mr. Sukomoji!" Sukimoji: "Ah, Mako, how are you?" Mako: "Good. Look, I have money!" Sukimoji: "Oh, so you do. *He smiles* Which action figure do you want to buy today?" Mako: "Not today, Mr. Sukimoji. I want a sword! Give me the best sword you have!" Sukimoji: "A sword you say? Hahaha well you know what I'm gonna do for you? I'm gonna give you a kendo sword for free. If you show promise and skill with it, I'll sell you a sword." Mako: "Grrrgh, fine. But I'm gonna buy the best sword you have!" Sukimoji: "Haha only once you're worthy of wielding it." Mako trains for a few months in his backyard, going to the shop every day to show Sukimoji his abilities and to ask for a sword, but every day Sukimoji denies him because he has not yet become strong enough. One day Mako comes in but Mr. Sukimoji is out of the room. Mako: "Hello? Mr. Sukimoji? Where are you? Helloo?" Mako walks around and steps on a creaky floorboard. He looks around and, seeing no one, he takes out the board. He finds a glass case with a silk covering. He reaches down and puts it on the floor. He takes off the silk covering to reveal two dao swords, each with a small inlay, one with a sun and one with a crescent moon. Mr. Sukimoji walks in and sees Mako holding the swords. Sukimoji: "Mako!! W-Why do you have those??!!" Mako: "I found them under the floor. These are amazing! I want these!" Sukimoji, regaining his composure: "You are not yet ready to use these swords. These were used by a great swordsman in the past. He put an end to a long war. You aren't strong enough yet." Mako: "Oh yeah? I'll fight you for it! The winner gets to keep the swords." Sukimoji: "I'm not going to fight you Mako. Your dad would get mad at me, and I don't want to fight you anyway." Mako: "Grr, I'm gonna fight you, whether you want to or not! Let's go!" Mako attacks with his kendo, but Mr. Sukimoji blocks it using a katana from his counter. Sukimoji: "Very well then, I will fight you." Mako: "How do you know I'm not going to attack you from behind?" Sukimoji: "Because that is very dishonorable for a warrior to do, and it is even more dishonorable to have a scar on the back. So for the sake of my family and yours, don't." They walk out behind the shop to find an open area with no trees or shrubs. Sukimoji: "We will battle here. Are you ready?" Mako: "You bet!" Sukimoji: "Good. Let's begin." Mako charges at Sukimoji and tries to strike, but Sukimoji disarms him and knocks him back with the hilt in one motion. When Mako looks up, he sees Mr. Sukimoji's sword pointed at him. Sukimoji: "Looks like I win. You'll need a lot more training before you even dream about those swords. Tell me, who has taught you so far?" Mako: "Me, I don't need any help from anyone, I'll become great by myself." Sukimoji: "Haha well, I think you should start training at the Yuyan Dojo. They are not the best swordsmen, but you seem to learn easily." Mako: "I don't want a sensei! I'll learn by myself." Sukimoji: "That may be, but you must learn technique and form before you become a master swordsman. Even the great Pirate Hunter Zoro had a teacher at one point." At the mention of Zoro, Mako begins to consider the idea. Mako: "Maybe I'll go to the Dojo for a little while, but I'm gonna come back and fight you again some day!" Sukimoji: "I look forward to it." Mako starts his training the next day. He attends the dojo for much longer than he originally planned, learning to master one sword style before moving onto two sword style. 10 years later, he returned to the shop with his two favorite swords. Mako: "Hey! Mr. Sukimoji! Are you here? I wanna show you my skills. I've gotten a lot better." Mr. Sukimoji walks out from the back of the shop. Sukimoji: "Ahh, hello, Mako. Nice to see you. How is your training going?" Mako: "Really well. Kumamaru-sensei and the others at the dojo say I am the best swordsman they have ever seen, I'm better than all of them." Sukimoji: "My, my, I guess they haven't seen many swordsman now, have they? Hahaha" Mako: "Very funny, old man. But today, I will challenge you again, and this time, I'm going to win!" Sukimoji: "Haha, I accept. Go out back and wait for me, I will need to prepare." Mako: "Okay!" A few minutes later, Mr. Sukimoji walks out with two dao blades similar to the two in the case, however they do not have any inlays and are blades of a lower quality. Mako: "Are you ready?" Sukimoji: "Yes, let's begin." Mako charges at him again and leaps. Sukimoji knocks him back but Mako is able to stay on his feet. Now Sukimoji charges, but Mako cannot react fast enough and is slashed on the arm. He raises both arms and they clash swords. Mako is able to defend for a little bit, but Sukimoji is able to defeat him again by managing to trap Mako using not only his swords, but Mako's as well. Sukimoji: "Much better than last time, yes, but you still need a lot of work." Sukimoji walks away, but hears Mako drop to the ground. He turns around to see Mako on his hands and knees, crying. Mako: "It's not fair. I...I trained so hard, for so long, but I still can't beat you. How will I ever become the world's greatest swordsman if I can't even beat you?" Sukimoji walks over to him, kneels down, and puts his hand on Mako's shoulder. Mako looks up at him. Sukimoji: "Mako, I have trained for many, many years. I trained very hard, and I believe one day, you will be a great swordsman, maybe even the best, but never without proper training. That is why I will teach you from now on." Mako: "I don't know, maybe I should travel and find a master somewhere else." Sukimoji: "Mako. trust me, I am a master. I may be old, but I will teach you more in a year than the dojo could teach you in 10." Mako: "Alright then, I will be your student!" Mako trained with Mr. Sukimoji for the next two years. As promised, Mako's skills greatly improved, as did his physical strength and agility. On Mako's 17th birthday, he went to the shop earlier than usual. Mako: "Good morning, sensei." Sukimoji: "Good morning, Mako. Why so early?" Mako: "Sensei, today, I'm going to duel you for the swords. And today I'm going to win." Sukimoji: "Is that so? Well, you're certainly comfident as ever. Very well, we will battle for them. Go wait outside." Mr. Sukimoji comes out holding two dao blades once again, but this time, Mako spots the sun and moon inlays. "So I finally get to see them in action." Mako thinks to himself. Sukimoji: "Are you ready? This will be a true test of your skill." Mako: "You bet I'm ready!" Sukimoji: "Good. Let's begin." Chapter 20 - End Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures